Win a Date With Briarlight
by Starlit River
Summary: Briarlight has her own show! Millie wants her little Briar-baby to have a boyfriend for when she's in StarClan. Random humor will be included. I got permission from the all-mighty Empress Tansy and Rebellgirl, so here it is! Gez, I'm bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1: Win a Date With Briarlight!

**New story, yay! And before you ask, I did get permission from Rebellgirl and Empress Tansy. If you have not heard of them, go look them up, right now. I mean it. Please send in toms and destinations for the dates using reviews or private messages. Thank u, and I hope you like!**

"Why do I need my own dating show, Mom?" Briarlight complained. Ever since Win a Date With Ivypool ended, Millie was very cranky.

"Because, you're going to need someone to take care of you when I'm not here, StarClan forbid," Millie mewed. Brairlight rolled her eyes. Millie dragged her daughter out of the stone hollow.

"Who's going to be the crew?" Briarlight asked as soon as Millie let her daughter drag herself through the forrest. She was hoping to get an excuse not to do the show.

"Oh, Greystripe is going to be the effects guy. Brackenfur's doing a day seminar about that, and Ivypool's the security. Something about her wanting to beat up toms. Cinderheart's true dream was to be a director, so she's the stage manager and the camera cat. I guess I don't have someone to tally the points, but I could-"

"Hey, Blossomfall! Do you want to tally points on my show!" Briarlight cut Millie's babbling off. She didn't want Millie to be on the show. Anything but that, and she owed her sister.

Blossomfall nodded, happy to be apart of something that Millie cares about. The three cats walked till they reached the abandon two-leg den.

"We're doing it here?" Briarlight meowed. Millie shushed her and they all walked up the steps (except for Brairlight, obviously she hobbled)

Brairlight stared in awe. The old walls and floor had been replaced with new paint and a stage. On the opposite wall was rows of bleachers for the in-studio audience. Stage lights lined the ceiling.

"Who did all this?" Blossomfall asked, awe-struck.

"Bumblestripe," Millie flicked her ear to where Bumblestripe was sitting

On the bleachers sat Bumblestripe, a half eaten turkey leg in one hand and a milk jug in the other. His eyes were closed and he was snoring.

"Well, the first day starts tomorrow!" Millie meowed cheerfully.

Maybe Briarlight would like this show

**First chapter, done! Sorry if it was short. Please send toms and destinations please! Thank you!**


	2. 2:Stormfur, Jayfeather, Littlecloud

**Hellos, i'm back with the next chapter of Win a Date with Briarlight. I need some destinations and if your going to request toms please only send in one so i'm not overrun. If I need more I will say! So today is Stormfur, Jayfeather and Littlecloud!**

"Ready Briarlight?" Cinderheart called from behind the camera. Briarlight hobbled up the steps and got into her chair.

The chair swiveled as she got settled. "This thing spins? MILLIE! COME PUSH ME!" Briarlight shouted. Millie ran on stage and pushed her daughter. "WHEEEEEEE!" Briarlight shouted. Meanwhile, Cinderheat was waving her paws franticly.

"Oh, we were starting?" She asked as she stopped spinning. Cinderheart nodded. Briarlight settled herself and started over.

"Welcome to the premier of Win a Date With Briarlight! Today we have- Blossomfall, who's competing?" She whispered the last part. Blossomfall whispered back, "Stormfur, Jayfeather, and Littlecloud,"

"Today, Stormfur, Littlecloud, and Jay-Jay will be competing to take me to Squirrelflight's squirrels and BBQ!" Briarlight read off of the index card her sister handed her.

"Who gave you the right to call me that? Only my Halfy-boo is allowed to call me that!" Jayfeather shouted.

"Anyways, first question: If you could have any she-cat as your mate, who would it be?" Briarlight asked.

"Duh, my Halfy-boo," Jayfeather grumbled.

"My wittle Brooky-wookiee," Stormfur mewed. Briarlight hadn't noticed his Star-Wars shirt.

"If I could have her, Cinderpelt," Littlecloud added wistfully. "Love ya, babe!" shouted a voice from the audience, obviously Cinderpelt.

"One point to Littlecloud because he didn't have an annoying pet name. Next question: What's your favorite movie or T.V show?" Briarlight mewed as Blossomfall wrote down the points.

"Star Wars, Brooky-wookiee and I have seen every movie, like thirty times, and all the seasons of the Clone wars, and-"

"NEXT!" Briarlight cut him off. She was tired of hearing about Star Wars and Brooky-wookiee.

"Doctor Mew," Jayfeather said as he adjusted his bowtie.

"Brokenstar didn't let us watch T.V. We had to practice for battle every minute of every day," Littlecloud mewed solomly.

"Point to Jay-Jay and Littlecloud," Briarlight mewed, "and the final question: Is Millie a good mom? Blossomfall, did you write that one?"

"How could I not," Blosomfall responded.

"HEY! I AM TOO A GOOD MOM!" Millie shouted from backstage.

"I don't care," Jayfeather responded.

"She shouldn't have ignored Blossomfall when you got hurt, so no. Plus Greystripe is meant to be with Silverstream," Stormfur meowed. Millie hissed from backstage.

"Anyone's better than Brokenstar," Littlecloud said.

"OK! JAY-JAY WINS!" Briarlight shouted and slid out of her spinny-chair.

"But Littlecloud had the most-" Blossomfall was cut of by Millie's shout, "YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HIM! BOWTIES ARE WAY OUT OF STYLE!"

"HEY! BOWTIES ARE COOL!" Jayfeather yelled as Briarlight hauled him out the door.

**Jayfeather is a whovian and there will more references. :3 Thanks for all the reviews!**


	3. 3:Onestar, Tigerheart, Foxleap

**Hello! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! Today we have Onestar, Tigerheart, and Foxleap!**

"Hello! Briarlight, I said, how was your date with Jayfeather!" Blossomfall repeated and waved her paw in front of Briarlight's face. She only stared wistfully at the wall of the medicine cat den.

"His eyes are so beautiful, and he's so sweet and kind!" Briarlight mewed, in a trance of love. Blossomfall stared.

"Are we talking about the same Jayfeather? I heard Squirrelflight kicked you out because of him!" Blossomfall meowed. Briarlight sighed. Her sister rolled her eyes.

"We were, but we came back here and watched the new Doctor Mew, and I gotta say Peter Catpaldi is growing on me," Briarlight mewed.

"You watch that nerdy sci-fi show? And who the heck is Peter Catpadi?" Blossomfall questions. She had no interest in any show that Jayfeather loved.

"Don't you talk bad about Doctor Mew! Besides, what did you expect me to do while I was stuck in this den?" Briarlight hissed. "Well I guess it's time to get to the show," She changed the subject so she didn't have to explain the complicated, wonderful plot of Doctor Mew.

"Well, welcome to Win a Date With Briarlight! Who do we have today, Blossomfall?" Briarlight announced. She glanced over at Blossomfall, hoping for an answer that didn't upset her.

"Onestar, Tigerheart and Foxleap will be competing to take you to Thistleclaw's Evil Pizzeria!" Blossomfall stated, smiling.

"Ew, Onestar? EVIL PIZZERIA! Oh, I hate this right now," Briarlight groaned. "Fine, fine, first question: Who's your least favorite T.V villain?"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Foxleap shouted at once. Blossomfall rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Tigerheart grunted.

"I'm not answering that, I'm to cool for that," Onestar said snobbishly. Briarlight growled silently.

"Point for Tigerheart, Next question: What's your favorite ice-cream flavor? Who wrote that question? Was it you, Bumblestripe?!" Briarlight shouted. Bumblestripe, who was currently backstage helping Graystripe with the effects, poked his head out and shook it 'no'. 'It was Dovewing' He mouthed.

"Mint-brownie, because it's as awesome of a flavor as I am a leader," Onestar cooed. Briarlight groaned. That was her favorite flavor, too.

"Chocolate!" Foxleap beamed. He was obviously still a kit at heart.

"Vannila-bean with caramel," Tigerheart leaned back in his chair. _I hope he falls over, fi__l__thy ShadowClaner,_ Briarlight hissed in her mind.

"Point for, ew, Onestar, Last question: Who's the worst dad?" Briarlight mewed.

"CROWFEATHER!" They all shouted at once.

"GEE, THANKS!" Crowfeather hissed sarcastically from the audience.

"Point for all three toms. Blossomfall, who won?" Briarlight silently prayed it not to be Onestar.

"ONESTAR WILL BE TAKING YOU TO THISTLECLAW'S EVIL PIZZERIA!" Blossomfall shouted loud enough so everyone could hear.

Briarlight groaned. Small bits of confetti rained down on everyone. "GREYSTRIPE!" She hissed at her dad, who was having fun laughing and throwing confetti.

"THAT'S IT!" Ivypool shouted and leaped at Onestar. "I'LL PROTECT YOU, HONEY!"

"Heh, heh, WELL THATS ALL FOR WIN A DATE WITH BRIARLIGHT!" Cinderheart laughed nervously.

**Also you can send in questions for Briarlight to ask the toms on her show! And yes, Foxleap and Ivypool are mates in this one. SHIIPSHIPSHIP!**


	4. 4:Berrynose, Crowfeather, Blackstar

**I'm back! Sorry if I don't update regularly, but here I am, and today we have Berrynose, Crowfeather and Blackstar!**

"How was your date with Onestar, or do you already have a cute pet name for him?" Blossomfall mocked her sister. Briarlight groaned as her annoying sibling danced around her, making kissy-faces and throwing flowers.

"After this i'm going to take a long vacation in Hawaii," The brown she-cat grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Briarlight. It's just when you got injured, Mom didn't pay any attention to me. And she still doesn't," Blossomfall whimpered. Briarlight looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay, I understand," She mewed.

"Hey, I have something for you," She meowed. She pulled out a flashing necklace that said 'I LOVE ONESTAR!' in big, neon letters. "Now every one can see how much you love Onestar!" She giggled and pranced on stage.

"Hello, and Welcome to Win A Date With Briarlight! Who will be competing today, Blossomfall?" Briarlight mewed through gritted teeth. She desperately tried to hide her anger. It wasn't working out for her.

"Today we have Berrynose, Crowfeather and Blackstar, who will be competing to take you to Dovewing's Delights!" Blossomfall hardly contained a giggle. She was trying so hard her eyes were watering.

"So the pain in the tail, the horrible father, and the leader who supported Tigerstar will be competing to take me to the biggest bubblehead on the planet's bakery. How wonderful" Briarlight hissed.

"Basically!" Blossomfall chirped cheerfully. Briarlight rolled her eyes.

"First question: If you had your own game show, who would you want as your cohost?"

"RUSSY-KINS!" Blackstar squealed lit a she-kit. Everyone looked at him with questioning gazes. Well, of course, except for Russetfur, who thought it was the sweetest thing ever. "LOVE YA TOO BLACKY-BUNCHES!" She shouted.

"HONEYFERN!" Berrynose shouted. Poppyfrost stood up from the audience. "I KNEW YOU LOVED HER MORE" She wailed, tears streaming down her face faster than a waterfall. "Wait, um, I mean, POPPYFROST!" The tortoiseshell instantly stopped crying and smiled.

"HEY! HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU, YOU MATE-STEALING NO GOOD MANGY PEICE OF FOX-DUNG FOR A SISTER!" Honeyfern yowled. She ran onstage and nuzzled Berrynose. He was obviously enjoying it, which was a really bad move on his part. "YOU MANGEPELTED FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!" Poppyfrost screeched and flung herself at Honeyfern. The two sisters wrestled on the floor, screaming insults at each other.

"SHUT UP!" Ivypool yowled. Everybody froze. "If Berrynose's mates are beating him up, I'm joining them!" And with that she flung herself and the creamy tom.

"That's it, I'm going to Hawaii," Briarlight huffed and dragged herself out the door.

**Chapter complete! Thanks for everything. And if you want a question for Briarlight to ask just review it or PM me! :3 (P.S shout out to anyone who can guess what the first scene with Blossomfall and Briarlight is based off of! Hint: Its from an animated Disney movie)**


	5. 5: ?

Blossomfall awoke to a peaceful morning. Birds chirping, cats slowly waking up and admiring the sunrise, and Millie, snoring like a hedgehog. All was right with the world. And then she got the phone call.

BRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! Her new PawPhone rang. Blossomfall groaned. It probably meant bad news. They always meant bad news.

"Hello, This is Blossomfall. Please leave a message after the beep. And if this is Thornclaw, go away and stop buggin' me. I'm NOT going on a second date," Blossomfall hoped she sounded like her voice mail.

"Blos, I know that's you and not your voice mail. I'm sure you have noticed I was gone," Briarlight chirped from the other end. Blossomfall facepawed. That's what she forgot.

"Actually, I didn't," Blossomfall couldn't resist saying. "Well, where are you?"

"I got a midnight plane to Hawaii so mom couldn't come! Oh, and if she asks, tell her all the Hawaii flights are canceled. She is not ruining this vacation," Briarlight giggled. Blossomfall smiled a little herself.

As if on cue, Millie got up at the exact same moment. "WHERE'S MY BRIAR-BABY!" She screeched and franticly searched the warrior's den, waking up every sleeping cat in the process. Millie only growled and rushed to the medicine cat's den to torment Jayfeather. Blossomfall groaned and followed.

"Was that mom?"

"Yeah,"

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Millie shrieked and pinned Jayfeather down. "I DON'T KNOW!" The blind medicine cat snarled.

"Mom. Mom. MOM!" Blossomfall shouted and dragged her of of the grey tom. Jayfeather snorted and went back to sorting herbs. "Briarlight's in Hawaii,"

"WHAT!? AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME!" Millie roared. "And here we have the rare documentation of the Ridgeback Gorilla. Don't get to close, it may bite your hand off," Jayfeather commented. Millie shot him a vicious glare.

Something hit Blossomfall. "What about the show?!" She screamed into the phone.

"Get Mousewhisker to do it for me! He owes me from that time I helped him flirt with Cherryfall," Briarlight meowed.

"This is going to be fun. Yay," Blossomfall muttered sarcastically.

**Sorry if I changed it to fast, I'm getting inspired! So now, while Briarlight's in Hawaii, I need she-cats for Mousewhisker! I have the first three picked out but I need more! Briarlight will be coming back and I have the cats for her to date determined as well.**


	6. 6:Silverstream, Mapleshade, Bluestar

"I'f I'm doing this show, the stage needs to be less sparkly!" Mousewhisker growled while swishing sparkles of off Briarlight's purple spinny chair. "And if Cherryfall gets on the show, she automatically wins!"

"That's not how it works, Mousewhisker," Blossomfall grumbled and wiped the white board.

"I know how it works! I watch this show!" The grey and white tom snapped. He sat back down and started texting Cherryfall. "Can't come to lunch, Blos is making me fill in for Briar. Thinkin' of u ~Mousey-love" Mousewhisker is one of those cats who read everything out loud.

"PUT THE PHONE DOWN! YOUR STAR IS HERE!"

"Wha- oh, great StarClan, no.." Mousewhisker turned and saw the horrible danger he would have to face.

"Hello! Welcome to Win a Date With Mousewhisker! I'm sure your all wondering where Briarlight is- well, I'm filling in for her while she's in Hawaii! So lets get this game show started!" Mousewhisker cheered with newfound energy. He was a much better actor that Briarlight, in Blossomfall's opinion.

"Today we have she-cats! Our lucky she-cats are, Bluestar, Silverstream and Mapleshade! They will be competing to take Mousewhisker to Tigerstar's Haunted House of Horrors!" Blossomfall surpresed a giggle.

"First question! What's your favorite brand of drink!"

"Of all things Darkforest-" Mapleshade growled.

"StarClan, dear, always StarClan," Silverstream, Mapleshade's anger management therapist, cut in. The former dark forest warrior growled even more. The pretty silver she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Anything but Lipton!" Mapleshade snarled, while at the same time, Bluestar mewed, "Lipton,"

Mapleshade cocked her head. Her eyes were barely claw-scratches. "Lip-ton?" She sounded out. "Lipton? LIPTON?! LIPTON MUST DIE! YOU MUSH DIE! THE MAKER OF LIPTON MUST DIE! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG! LIPTON IS HORRABLE! YOU MUST DIE, YOU HORRIBLE LOVER OF LIPTON, RELITIVE IN LAW OF THAT AWFUL CROOKEDBUTT AND OAKFART! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ragged torte screeched and hurled herself at Bluestar. Silverstream just sat and watched. She dialed someone up on her purple phone.

"YOU DIRTY MANGE-PELT!" Bluestar flung insults at the vicious torte.

"MANGE-PELT? MANGE-PELT! NOW I'LL KILL YOU TWICE YOU FILTHY LOVER OF LIPTON! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Mapleshade screamed.

"M-A-N-G-E-P-E-L-T is her trigger word," Silverstream mewed calmly, playing on her phone.

"BREAK IT UP!" Ivypool screamed and hurled herself at the tumbling she-cats. "IVYPOOL! I trained you better than this! You should be on my side!" Mapleshade growled. Ivypool shot her an angry glare and tackled the dark forest warrior.

"Don't worry, Mousey-boo, we'll get our date sometime!" Mapleshade blew him a kiss before Ivypool locked the handcuffs. Mousewhisker just sat there, horrified.

"Silverstream gets all the points. She's calm," He squeaked. The door flung open and Hawkfrost stepped in, a large bag of popcorn in his paw.

"Aw! Did I miss it?" He whined when he saw Mapleshade in handcuffs, Bluestar unconscious on the floor, covered in blood, and Silverstream, playing her phone.

"C'mon, Mousewhisker. Let's not go to Tigerstar's house of horrors. Lets get you to my office," Silverstream got up and grabbed Mousewhisker, who was frozen in horror, or was it something else?

"O.k, let's get Blustar to the hospital, and Lionblaze to clean all this blood up," Cinderheart mewed when Mousewhisker left.

**Ok so first, Mapleshade's hatred of Lipton and Silverstream being her therapist is all Brighteyes of Thunderclan's idea in her amazing story Warrior's Couple Counseling! Go read it! Thank you to everyone who likes this! I ship MouseXCherry so there will be a lot of that.**


	7. 7:Dove, Ivy, Blossom

"HEY! I WAS TEXTING CHERRY-LOVE!" Mousewhisker screamed. He climbed over the spinning chair, clumsily, and rushed Blossomfall, who held him back with one paw.

"You are my moon, you are my wind, you are my love, you are my cheesecake? Seriously, what kind of love poem compares someone to cheesecake?" Blossomfall snorted mockingly. Mousewhisker frowned.

"Cherry-boo knows how much I love my cheesecake," He said and slumped back into his chair.

"Oh-no! No, no, no, no, NO!" Blossomfall whined. Mousewhisker smirked. She must have found out who was competing.

"HELLO! And welcome back to Win A Date With Mousewhisker-" 

"BRIARLIGHT!" Blossomfall cut in grumpily.

"Yes, well, today Ivypool, Dovewing, and BLOSSOMFALL will be competing to take me to Squirrelflight's Sky Diving!" He giggled. Dovewing was seated in the center. She beat her cartoonishly big eyelashes.

"Well, of course, I must be the guest star today!" She grinned. Blossomfall and Ivypool groaned in unison.

"Then what's the name of the cats sitting next to you?" Mousewhisker asked just to infuriate Blossomfall.

"Oh, my sister Ivypoo and Bottomfall!"

"WHAT!" Blossomfall screamed.

"First question: What's your fav book?" Mousewhisker cut in before Blossomfall and Ivypool had a chance to send Dovewing to ThunderClan Hospital.

"Mine, of course! Ivypool's Guide to Being a Single Mom who Married a Selfish Prankster! Put it on your Christmas list, sucker!" Ivypool grinned, ready to get behind the free advertising.

"Do Spottedleaf's Makeup tutorials in Storm's Fashion count? That girl is amazing at erasing tear marks, not that I have any," Dovewing giggled.

"Hairy Pawter," Blossomfall mumbled. Mousewhisker giggled.

"What was that?"

"Hairy Pawter,"

"Oooohh, we have ourselves a Pawterhead!" Mousewhisker squealed.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Blossomfall mewed grumpily.

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Aging. And not being loved, but that's never going to happen!" Dovewing smiled arrogantly.

"Me going out with you," Blossomfall snapped.

"Cats shipping me with Tigerheart. Or Breezepelt, or Hawkfrost..." Ivypool went on.

"What's at the top of you're christmas list?" Mousewhisker asked excitedly.

"Pawphone," His co-star grumbled. He giggled. He knew that Millie would never let her have one.

"A couples cruise to anywhere with my Foxleap," Ivypool leaned back in her chair.

"Oh, my family will get everything I want!" Dovewing giggled.

"And the winner is... EVERYONE EXCEPT DOVEWING!"

"WHAT!" all three she cats gasped.

"Who wants to share a parachute with me ladies?"

Blossomfall and Ivypool looked like they both wanted to send the 'charming' host to the E.R. Dovewing was pouting.

_Meanwhile..._

"Briarlight! You're finally back!" Mille jumped up and down cheerfully and the arrival gate. Cats gave her strange looks.

Out of the gate, poured different families or tourists. Nutmeg and Jake were seen arguing while they held a small kitten with a cast. Another one clung to their legs, and it looked like it was going to throw up.

Finally the paralyzed she-cat hobbled out of the gate. She was severely sunburned and a large bandage was plastered on her forehead.

"Oh, sweetie! What happened?" Mille worried.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Briarlight growled and made her way to the cab.

**I'm not dead! Sorry if I haven't been active, but I will write a holiday chapter, even if it is late!**


	8. 8:Holiday 'Cheer'

"Hey Briar, look! Its you!" Blossomfall mewed cheerily from the kitchen of Millie's privet estate. On the counter a freshly decorated gingerbread cat was covered in red frosting.

"Ha ha, very funny, now it's me," Briarlight grumbled and made a candy frowny face. Blossomfall giggled even more. Grandmother Willowpelt skipped to the oven to pull out a fresh batch of cookies. She placed them on the counter and started on the whipped cream, all while humming 'Winter Wonderland'.

"Don't forget your ointment!" She sang and slathered Briarlight's sunburn ointment. Willowpelt was the ultimate multitasker.

"Where's Bumblestripe and your father! They were supposed to help me hang lights and tinsel!" Millie barged into the upgraded kitchen.

"Sweetie, dear wash your paws! You can help your daughters decorate cookies" Willowpelt hummed while digging through the fridge.

"No wait! Mom can go get the ornaments from the attic!" Briarlight suggested. She didn't want to repeat the frosting incident from last christmas. Millie groaned and rushed up the stairs.

Patchpelt dear! Come help with the cookies!" Willowpelt called her mate. "He's probably sleeping by the fire,"

"So who's all coming?" Briarlight asked. She was gone for all of this.

"Bumblestripe and Greystripe of course, and Dad invited Longtail, Sootfur, Rainwhisker and Sorreltail, and Brackenfur's bringing the kits, so that means Lilyheart, Seedpaw, Honeyfern and Cinderheart, who's bringing Lionblaze and their kits and Hollyleaf and her boyfriend are coming and Jayfeather and his girlfriend Half Moon, along with Dad's friend Ravenpaw and Dovewing and Ivypool too. So a couple less than last year," Blossomfall finished.

"I hope you can all appreciate free hawaiian knick-knacks," Briarlight responded. Blossomfall laughed and gave her sister a huge hug.

"Hey! That one has to be higher Fernpaw!" Hollypaw instructed. All of the apprentices (and of course, Lionblaze and Greystripe) had been invited to hang ornaments on the christmas tree. Briarlight had bee the unfortunate soul forced to help them.

"OW! Sorrelpaw, will you get your feet out of my face and get off my back!" Briarlight hissed.

"But you're paralyzed! You can't feel me stepping on your back!" Sorrelpaw mewed blissfuly and continued hanging her favorite ornaments.

"I can feel the upper part of my back, thank you!" Briarlight growled.

"Hey Lionblaze! Get on my back!" Greystipe called. Lionblaze hurried over with a bag of glass ornaments. The two immature toms laughed and then got Ravenpaw to get on their backs. \

"Am I the only sensible one here!" Briarlight grumbled.

"I'm here!" Ravenpaw squeaked from the top of the tom-ladder. "I don't know how I got up here!"

"I wonder what this one is!" Seedpaw sat under the enormous tree, shaking presents.

"Oops!" Sorrelpaw slipped off of Briarlight's sunburned back. "Ew, what is this!" She gagged, shaking her foot which was covered in a creamy ointment. Briarlight, who had been pushed under the tree, groaned.

"What are you doing under the tree silly!" Fernpaw came around to see the brown she-cat spitting out pine needles.

"Can someone get me a pillow, I don't want to get up!" She growled.

The whole extended family sat at the 20-foot table chatting and eating. Briarlight sat at the end, with Millie and Blossomfall around her.

"INCOMING ROLL!" Lionblaze shouted and threw a roll at his sister, who had asked for him to pass them only moments before. It his her squarely in to forehead and she looked like she wanted to murder something.

Everyone turned to look. They all knew that Hollyleaf was a stickler for manners as well as the warrior code. She picked up the roll silently, slathered it with butter, and took a bite out of it. Every cat relaxed so none were prepared for what she did next.

"BREAD BOMB!" Hollyleaf screamed and chucked the roll back at Lionblaze. It smacked him in the face and the butter splattered on anyone sitting close by. 

A smile made its way on the golden warrior's face and before anyone knew it, he and his sister were looked in a food fight to the death. Something splattered on Hollyleaf's eye, and her boyfriend, Fallen Leaves, got into it as well

"NO ONE HURTS MY HOLLY-BABE!" He shrieked and hurled a turkey leg at Lionblaze. Cinderheart and their kits began to throw various food items.

Half Moon rushed to protect her old friend and joined Hollyleaf's team. "C'mon Jay's Wing! We must defend Fallen Leaves and your sister!" She begged Jayfeather.

"No. And it's Jayfeather!" He growled grumpily.

Pretty soon, every cat was involved with the food war. Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Hollypaw, Fernpaw, Sorrelpaw, Lilyheart, Seedpaw, Brackenfur and Blossomfall had joined Lionblaze's team, while Fallen leaves, Half Moon, Ivypool, Longtail, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Willowpelt, Greystripe, and Millie on Hollyleaf's. Patchpelt snoozed away by the fire and christmas tree while Ravenpaw had made a protective fort under the table. Dovewing screamed and ran into the bathroom, with Bumblestripe following.

"THIS IS PAYBACK!" Blossomfall screamed maniacally and hurled a large spoonful of mashed potatoes at Millie. No one noticed Briarlight sneak away.

She made her way up to the balcony above the dining room. She set up a tripod looking down at everyone and screamed, "HEY LOSERS, LOOK UP HERE!"

Everyone looked at Briarlight and she squealed, "CHRISTMAS SELFIE!" And snapped a picture.

Two Christmas cards were sent out that year. One, a food war in the dining room, the other, the Christmas Tree falling down.


	9. 9: audience participation p1

"How are we going to do this? I WANT MY SHOW BACK" Briarlight huffed.

"Well I want to stay on!" Mousewhisker stated. He sat firmly in Briarlight's sparkly purple spiny-chair.

"I have a COMPRAMISE!" Blossomfall stepped in front of the arguing duo.

"But Briarlight needs-" Mille reported.

"COMPRAMISE MOM!" Blossomfall yelled at her mother. She was almost ready to ban her from backstage.

"Welcome back to Win a Date With Briarlight!" Briarlight said with an extremely fake smile. The stage had been redecorated so sparkly it almost made Briarlight sick, and she love her sparkles. The backdrop had been replaced with a silver sparkly curtain and the cheep-o whiteboard was replaced with a fancier one. The three tacky contestant chairs were switched out with conferrable sparkly blue chairs and Greystripe refused to stop sprinkling sparkly confetti on the stage.

"Ahem! And MOUSEWHISKER!" Mousewhisker snorted. He had been made the co-host of the show and now had his own purple chair.

"Today will be AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION DAY!" Blossomfall said before Briarlight had a chance to bonk Mousewhisker on the head. "The way it works is: First, Briarlight will ask for tom volunteers to come up and be interroga- um, questioned. Then Mousewhisker will do the same with the same questions, and whoever wins gets to go on a double date with both of them!"

The audience cheered and immediately paws went up in the air.

"Um, You, you and you!" Briarlight randomly pointed to three random toms. The first one to walk down the isle was Rowanstar, the second was Dewpaw and the third was Goosefeather.

"Who was the best leader in Clans history?" Briarlight asked as soon as the three toms sat down.

"Blackstar, or me," Rowanstar said nobly.

"My niece, Somthing-to-do-with-fire-prophecy-star," Goosefeather hiccuped.

"Firestar or Bramblestar, I can't decide!" Dewpaw finished. "I'd have to agree with you Dewpaw, so you get the point! Next question: Who was the evilest cat in clans history?" Briarlight responded.

"SCOURGE!" Rowanstar and Dewpaw said at the same time, while Goosefeather had fallen asleep and was mumbling something about clouds and death.

"Rowanstar and Dewpaw get points, Ok, last question: Who was the best medicine cat?"

"ME! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Goosefeather immediately woke up and cackled. Rowanstar slapped him, which only made him angrier. The two toms wrestled on the floor, knocking over chairs. Dewpaw dashed behind the whiteboard while adding a couple extra points to his name.

Briarlight grabbed the little tom and pulled herself out to door.

"HAVE FUN WITH THEM, MOUSEWHISKER!" She called.

**Sorry I haven't been keeping up with the program. School and Pokemon. Should I start a Question of the day thing or no?**


	10. 10 Audience Participation p2-Date Night

"I gotta call the boys!" Dewpaw purred and pulled out a stick. He held it on his ear like a cellphone. "Hey Snowpaw, I'm on a date with BRIARLIGHT! She's a babe!"

Briarlight heard mumbling in the booth behind her. When she looked over the chair, she saw Amberpaw and Snowpaw giggling. Briarlight just sat back down slowly.

Opposite of where she was sitting was Mousewhisker, with Minnowtail clinging to his arm. She was staring dreamily into his eyes.

Hazeltail came by in a waitress' outfit, a notepad in her hand.

"Welcome to Daisy's Diner, may I take your order? Oh, Mousewhisker, I see your back with Minnowtail," She said.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! Anyway, I want the double-decker meat-lover's hamburger. What do you want?"

"Aw, he truly cares for me! I'll have a-" Minnowtail was cut short by her 'beloved'.

"I was talking to Briarlight!"

"Excuse me miss! I'll have the six-piece sparrow nugget meal with a glass of milk and a toy!" Dewpaw stated nobly. He was proud of himself for ordering his own meal.

"I'll be back with your food," Hazeltail said plainly and walked away, ignoring the two she hadn't taken the order of.

"So how did that happen?" Briarlight asked, gesturing to Minnowtail.

"It was between her, Heathertail and Whitewing. And-"

"I would have ripped their throats out and stuffed them up a badger's backside!" Minnowtail hugged Mousewhisker tighter.

Dewpaw looked up from his coloring menu. He stared, horrified, at the grey she-cat.

"Great! You broke him!" Mousewhisker growled and slumped on his paw, looking out the window.

The bathroom door swung open, and Amberpaw walked out, a little toilet paper stuck to her paw. As soon as she saw Dewpaw's mortified face she leapt at the table.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BROKE MY BROTHER?!" She screamed. All paw's pointed to Minnowtail. She smiled sheepishly.

Just as Amberpaw was about to attack her, Snowpaw grabbed her tail. She kicked and screamed but the white tom wouldn't let go.

"Sorry for the interruption, but my wild animal and I will be going now," He said and dragged his sister away.

**Sorry I haven't been posting, I had to study for my finals, and after school got out I went to Maryland and Washington D.C. Anyway here's a short little chapter! You guys can now suggest toms and she-cats for either Briarlight or Mousewhisker to date! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
